The Titans Southeast
by Loveableheart
Summary: Green, Frost, Spark, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Argent are all part of the Titans Southeast. They save Lift City from villains like the Hive Five who have become part of a new circle of villains. But Green likes one of the Hive Five and Spark is the subject of interest for Red X. Will the Titans Southeast be able to stop the villains? .:Don't own Teen Titans:.
1. Green: Darn Hive Five

**Green's POV**

"Ugh, give it back!"

I scowled, staring harder at the pages of my books as Argent's British-accented voice floated through the room.

I heard Frost laugh, leap down the couple of steps that lead into our Living room as he taunted Argent. "I told you- if you leave your things out I'm going to mess with them."

Frost rushed in front of the plush red couch that I lounged on, reading my book. "Green, don't you agree with me?" he asked. I sighed, glancing up as he grinned at me. Frost was pretty much as zany as a person got. He flashed his icy blue eyes playfully, running his free hand through his bleach-blonde hair tipped with (what else?) light frost, as the other hand was holding a necklace. Argent's onyx-and-ruby choker by the looks of it.

"Argent feel free to do whatever you want," I called out loud.

Frost whistled, still a smile on his lips. "Ouch, cold Green."

I shrugged, brushing some of my deep blonde hair that had somehow escaped from behind my ear.

Argent flew down the ceiling, floating down to hover in front of Frost, over the dark-wood coffee table.

She put her hands on her hips, right above her red-and-black skirt to shake her head at Frost who grinned wider a he stared our teammate. "Are you going molecule me now or something?"

Argent zipped down, pinching the choker out of Frost's hand before perching on the couch next to me. I laughed, closing my novel. "I would have taken his offer with the whole molecule thing."

Argent smiled. "Something tells me I'll have another opportunity."

I laughed, nodding as Frost mock-pouted. "You girls are so chilly."

He made so many ice-puns. Of course, his power was cool (hopefully he won't use that joke on us.)

A sudden blur of yellow and red streaked by us before stopping beside Frost. Kid Flash stretched, swinging his arm behind his head. "Good-morning everyone."

"I hate mornings," Jinx's voice echoed behind us as she walked around the side of the couch to sit beside Argent.

"She kissed my cheek this morning, that's why she's so angry," Kid Flash said with a particulalur smirk as his eyes fell on our pink-haired member.

Jinx's normally pale skinned quickly turned bright red under her cheeks. "I though that I was still dreaming, okay?"

"Oh," Kid Flash said he nodded, his grin turning wicked. "So, you dream about me?"

"I don't`" Jinx began, turning even more red if that was possible.

"You kiss me in your dreams, actually," Kid Flash as he nodded triumphantly. ""Do you want to kiss me right now?"

"In your dreams," Jinx said, curling her fists.

"No," Kid Flash said. "In your dreams."

"Ugh!" Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes.

I giggled along with Argent. We all knew that they liked each other but Jinx simply wouldn't admit it. I mean, there were four of us here besides her and Kid Flash and each saw how she looked at him.

Spark suddenly flew over the couch in a jump, landing with a bounce on the soft cushions with a loud "whew!"

"What;s for breakfast?" She demanded, bouncing slightly, her blonde pony-tail flying everywhere as her bright blue eyes darted to each of our faces.

"Don't you or Frost want to put on clothes yet?" Argent asked curiously.

I glanced over at Spark who had on her long-sleeved yellow sleep shirt and short orange shorts on. Frost had on a light-blue sweatshirt and dark blue pants- not exactly clothes for superheroes.

I had gotten up fairly early and brushed my hair and gotten my normal clothes for the day on. My outfit for saving the day was a pair of blue leggings and an emerald colored skirt with a tank top of the same color. I never wore shoes, just had my leafy anklets which were identical to my bracelets.

I liked to stick to a more natural, nature themed ensemble- it was my power after all.

Argent has her Gothic dress and her messy hair pulled up with her favorite clips. Jinx had her pink horn-styled hair and black dress with witch-like tights and her black boots. Kid Flash had his one-piece red and yellow costume with the Hermes-style helmet.

The room suddenly lit up red, the windows that showed us a view of the large forest beside Lift City blinked with a map of of the place. A red dot was pulsing on the map which we all quickly recognized as the Mint.

"I'll go get dressed!" Spark shouted, jumping right back over the couch and running out of the Living Room. Frost was right behind her, sprinting toward their rooms to get on their clothes.

I was on my feet with Jinx as we both got ready for out first mission to save the City. We did this almost every single day. Being the Titans Southeast kind of meant that we had commitments just like all the other Titans.

The four of us ran towards the door as Spark quickly joined us, her skirt and long-sleeved shirt perfectly clean. The shirt has a stripe pattern of yellow and silver that matched her boots.

She yanked on her silver gloves as Frost turned the corner, not really having changed his outfit much at all.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly as the doors opened.

Spark ran over to leap onto Kid Flash's back as Frost ran to the sleek black car of our's which Jinx got into as well. I grabbed Argent's hands as she lifted me up into the sky.

She flew quickly, keeping up with the car as Kid Flash and Spark went down the street.

I always liked it whenever Argent let my fly with her, the wind felt so good- today was a sunny, warm day which was perfect to be up in the sky flying along.

The Mint was close, near the edge of the City as our Tower was near the forest. On the ground, the silhouettes of a group of people rushed out of the building holding large bundles of money in the arms.

As Argent flew in closer I easily recognized them as easily as I knew the Mint- The Hive Five.

Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and See-More. We always ended up having to deal with them along with Titans East. Jinx was familair with them of course- she used to be part of their little group.

Argent placed me on the ground as the Hive Five noticed us. Kid Flash stopped running, Spark climbing off his back, her fingers lighting up with small little electric currents from her excitement.

Frost and Jinx arrived less than two seconds later, running over to us.

"Okay," Kid Flash said to them as the citizens on the street ran for cover. "We can this the easy way, or the hard way. Put down the bags of money and than let us take you to jail once and for all."

"Crud Munchers!" Gizmo shouted, cueing them all. The all dropped the money bags on the ground as Kid Flash shrugged.

"Okay."

Gizmo pressed some button on the side of his pack and his signature spider legs grew out it, making him about ten feet tall.

Mammoth roared, running at us as Kyd Wyykyd flew up into the air, dissapearing into his little dark swirl.

Spark ran at Billy Numerous, electric bolts zapping out from her hands.

Argent and Frost started dealing with Mammoth as Kid Flash and Jinx dealt with See-More who was training his eyeball on them.

I immediately lifted my arms up, my hands glowing with light green energy. The trees on the sides of the street shook before roots grew up from the dirt and flicked themselves at Gizmo.

"Woah!" Argent flipped from the air, smacking into the side of the building next to us as Frost ducked below one of Mammoth's giant fists.

I swept my hands to the side, the roots twisting themselves around Gizmo's spider legs. He shrieked, pressing some other button that was on the remote he grabbed from his bag.

The legs retracted into his pack, a jet pack appearing. He turned the remote pointing it at me as Billow Numerous got shocked by Spark i a glowing yellow bubble of light.

I pulled my arms up, controlling the roots to wrap around Gizmo. He dropped the remote, squirming as the roots held up by his pack. "Put me down!"

I laughed, excited. "No thanks!"

Multiple pink waves of energy flew by me, slicing into the top of the building with a little burst of extra pink flashes of Jinx's power.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over mine on the sidewalk. I whipped around to come face to face with Kyd Wykkyd. His red eyes blinked before he raised his cape on the left.

I sucked in a breath, starting to raise my arm until his cape swept over me and I tumbled into some black hole.

For a moment I was falling through the blackness, screaming, until my back hit solid ground. I opened my green eyes to find the bars of a cage around me, a metal floor below and about seven-feet above me.

For a moment I just stared around the space that Kyd Wykkyd had teleported me to. It was a large room with windows all around the walls, ceiling to floor, and large couches with a a few tables.

"The Hive Five's Tower," I murmured before I groaned, smacking my forehead with my palm.

How had I let one of the Hive Five sneak up on me?F For a moment the room was quiet, no sign of Kyd Wyddyd before a large black slash appeared in front of the cage bars, near the couches.

I stood up, watching as all of the Hive Five appeared, Mammoth immediately walking over the bars of the cage. "Alright, so we've go tone of them!"

I put my hands on my heads, glaring at him as the rest of them all walked up. How how they gotten away so quickly?

My eyes fell on Kyd Wyddyd who just looked back at him, crossing his arms. My stomach did a flip and for a moment I felt like I might be sick.

Swallowing the nausea I faced Mammoth. "Let me go or I get out of this thing myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Gizmo said with a diabolical grin. "I made this thing myself- we've taken precautions so none of your powers can get through it."

I paused for a moment watching him. Did he really thing that I couldn't get out of this thing? I turned to the side, facing the windows where I could some trees below.

I jerked my palm up into the air, expecting the trees to fly up through the windows but they did nothing but just sit there.

I tried again as a smile spread across across all of the Hive Five's faces.

Panicked flooded me as I stared at the trees that I couldn't manipulate on the ground stories beneath us where the group of villains grinned.

"It has a force field," Gizmo said simply. "It uses reverse energy to counter any powers that you all can throw at us."

I pushed the panic to the back of my mind as I returned to glaring at the little kid. "So you've gotten me trapped n a cage, good for you. What're gonna do now huh?"

"You're going to tell us the Entrance Code to your Tower," See-More said excitedly.

Seriously? They just think that I'm going to give them the code to our Tower? "Why do you need that? If you wanted to go inside you'd just break down the door or something, right?"

"Right!" See-More said with a nod. "But then the security alarms would go off and we need this to be a more quiet ambush."

"Well you're out of luck if you were just expecting me to tell you the Entrance Code," I said as I went back to sitting down on the ground.

"You're gonna' tell us eventually, isn't that right Billy?" Billy Numerous said to a double he had beside him.

"Yup, that's right Billy!" the other Billy replied happily.

"How do you expect to do hat, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb?" I asked them.

"Tweedle-Who?" One of them said.

I rolled my eyes as Gizmo piped up. "You'll see!"

They all walked away, over to the couches where Mammoth immediately challenged Billy Numerous to a video game. Bill Numerous started to arm-wrestle himself at the Kitchen counters.

Kyd Wykkyd stared at me for a moment.

I stared right back. Kyd Wykkyd had always been the most quiet, the most mysterious of the Hive Five.

His hand twitched and he almost shifted forward before turning away quickly and walking over to sit on one of the couches.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys!<strong>

**So I have always loved Teen Titans since about EVER! **

**I recently got back into it by my absolute love for Flash and Jinx (Flinx!) even though I love Starfire and Robin (Starbin?) as well ,and so I have really wanted to write this story. **

**I have made the Titans Southeast because I really wanted to have Kid Flash, Argent, Jinx, AND A FEW OF MY OWN CHARACTERS INT EH STORY AS WELL. **

**I always really love the Hive Five because they re just so hilarious to me. **

**The POV will rotate through my OC's (That would be Green, Frost, and Spark.)**

**So please tell me what you thought about the story and what you want to see or WHO you WANT to see. I will even accept a few of your own original characters!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Meghan**


	2. Spark: An Amazing Distraction

**Spark's POV**

"Well maybe they put Green in a cage like they did with me," Kid Flash said with a smile at Jinx.

Jinx smirked back him. "That was Gizmo's idea."

"You're the one who hit me with a wet floor sign."

"You what?" Argent asked, stopping from flying in circles around the ceiling like she had been for the twenty minutes since we got back.

I sighed, sitting up on the couch where I had been trying to use my powers on the fabric. After I had gotten a bit too excited when we'd all been watching television or playing some board game, Frost had gotten some fabric that was shock-proof to use on the couch.

"Why don't we just go to their Tower? Jinx knows where it is," Frost said.

"They've probably changed the security codes," Jinx said, shaking her head and she folded her arms.

Argent sighed, floating down to sit on the couch. "Well, we could try to sneak in."

"See-More would be able to see with his X-Ray vision," Frost countered.

I tapped my chin, thinking. How could we sneak into the Hive Five's Base? Gizmo would have set up detectors, and Frost was right about See-More.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we could just sneak in dressed like those pizza delivery people?" I ask with a hint of a smile.'

Frost grinned, nodding. "I bet Mammoth would fall for that."

Jinx sighed, standing up to pace. "No, we need something else... A distraction!"

I perked up at the though. "Oh, a distraction would work! What would we use? Like, some fake money truck or something like that?"

"No," Jinx said again, motioning with her hands. "I'll go walk around the building, let them see me and they can come outside and we'll just attack them there."

"No," Kid Flash said quickly, his eyes turning to worry. "I'll go."

Jinx rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "I've dealt with the Hive Five since Hive Academy, I know how to handle them."

Kid Flash stared at her for a moment, opening his mouth for a moment before turning to look at the table. "At least let me close by."

"You could speed run if they got the upper hand," Argent pointed out. Kid Flash didn't seem to really notice her opinion.

I stood up, looking around at my teammates. "Alright, so what are we even still doing here? We're going to break Green out of the Hive Five's Tower, aren't we?"

Frost smiled, nodding. "Of course."

Argent immediately flew up and out of the Living Room, down the Hall, followed by Jinx and Kid Flash, then me and Frost jogging behind them all.

Outside, Frost and I got in the car as Kid Flash picked Jinx up and zipped by in a blur of yellow and red.

Argent waved to us, patting her yellow-and-black communicator on her hip before flying off up in the sky, heading out towards where Kid Flash and Jinx had started to run to.

Frost followed her, watching out the windshield for the pale girl to fly over a building and lead us.

I bit my lip, playing with my silver gloves which I hadn't even taken off from this morning when we fought the Hive Five. Electricity jumped from my fingertips as I curled my fists. The Hive Five wouldn't even know what hit them.

Argent finally landed atop of a building on the far side of town, a block away from the H-shaped building that Jinx was approaching as Kid Flash watched from around the corner.

Frost parked the car and we both hopped out, running to hide behind the ne of shrubbery the began the park in front of the Hive Five's Tower.

"How do you think she's going to start the distraction?" I whispered to Frost as we crouched, watching through the leafy jade-colored bushes.

Before he could answer, Jinx paused in front of the tall building, pointed her arms up and sent waves of pink energy to the front of it.

For a moment she paused, one hand on her hip before the front door opened and Mammoth (followed by four Billy Numerous's,) stared at her for about a second.

Then Mammoth yelled, charging at the pink haired girl.

Jinx lifted her hand and the ground split with fuchsia slashes, knocking Mammoth off of his feet. Billy Numerous laughed and multiplied himself by ten, surrounding Jinx.

A giant red bar suddenly appeared in front of them all, growing and shoving them backwards. Argent dove down, landing next to Jinx as she faced Mammoth who was getting up.

See-More appeared along with Gizmo, joining the fun.

"Come on!" I whispered to Frost as we crossed over to the left, walking around to the back door of the metal building.

I pointed my index finger at the electronic pad beside the door. A shot of light zapped out, sparking the pad before the door clicked.

Frost pushed open the handle and we both rushed into a small room with not much in it but a couple of bicycles and a staircase on the left.

We started climbing up the stairs which branched off into a large scape of the floor layout.

"Green!" Frost called out, his voice echoing down the hallway.

There was a sudden cackle that we all knew following by Argent's voice and the rest of team's yelling filling the hallways as a loud 'bang' sounded, clearly one of Jinx's hexes hitting the walls.

"They must have realized that we got inside of the Tower," I told Frost quickly.

He nodded, turning and grabbing my wrist to hurry me down the hallway that we'd both turned down.

He stopped running, glancing around for a moment.

"Frost, what I it?" I asked.

He put a finger to his lips, pointing toward the right.

I quieted down, listening hard.

"My team is getting closer."

I gasped, excitement flooding my system. "Green!"

Frost nodded, his smile spreading across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to post chapter Three in a couple of minutes after I write it because I am simply excited to see it!<strong>

**What did you guys think of this chapter? More of a filler, but Spark's chapters will get more exciting.**

**Once again, I am accepting characters and I am happy that I already have received one application. WOO-HOO!**

**I really loved seeing the reviews and the favorite so please review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

_Suzie pie_

_shipperfreak_

**It means a lot of me to see reviews and they just make me happy!**

**So, please review, I would love to hear from you guys! Tell me what you want to see!**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Meghan**


	3. Green: The Great Escape

**Green's POV**

_"My team is getting closer."_

Kyd Wykkyd, the one who was left to guard me while the others went outside, squinted his eyes, folding his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter to my right.

My stomach growled as I sat on the floor of the force-fielded cage that the Hive Five had me in. I hadn't eaten all day since we had to miss breakfast when the group of villains robbed the Mint.

"Your a quiet one, huh?" I asked Kyd Wykkyd.

He rolled his eyes in response.

He really was quiet. I'd heard him laugh a couple of times but that was mostly it for talking. Besides that, he was normally pretty calm except for this afternoon when he seemed thrilled at the opportunity to build a pillow fort with couch cushions along with Billy Numerous and Gizmo.

"Green!"

I jerked my head to the side where Argent's voice echoed from the hallway. Yes! They were so close to the Living Room I could almost imagine seeing them in my head which made me smile.

Kyd Wykkyd silently walked over near the doorway as he paused there before giving me a quick glance.

I didn't quite understand why he was so quiet. _He has a nice laugh._

I was startled by the sudden praise for my enemy. It was true, he did have a nice laugh ,but it was simply weird thinking nice things about one of the Hive Five.

_He's handsome too._

I bit my lip at the thought that suddenly made me want to look up at him. I stared at the couch sofa as another bang echoed in the hallway that was definitely Jinx followed by Kid Flash's laugh.

Kid Wykkyd walked back over to the counter, casually just leaning against it, and I looked over at him.

He definitely was good-looking. He had nice features and a good smile (whenever he rarely used it,) as well as muscles that were wiry on his lean form.

His eyes caught mine when he saw me staring. He looked away quickly and my face turned bright red, heat emanating from my blushing cheeks.

Before I think anymore about the Hive Five, Frost suddenly ran through the doorway, followed by Spark.

Kyd Wykkyd disappeared in a quick swipe of his cape and Spark immediately over to me.

"Green!"

A dark figure suddenly appeared out of thin air beside Frost, punching him in the jaw.

I jumped to my feet, pressing my hands against the bars as Spark whipped around. Frost knocked against a table, catching himself as to not fall.

He flicked his wrist as Kyd Wykkyd which made a large gust of icy wind blast towards the Hive Five member.

Kyd Wykkyd shielded himself with his cape before jumping forward, swinging the fabric at Frost.

Spark glanced at me, her bright blue eyes alive with energy. She stood up, ignoring the two boys behind us and pointed her palm at the cage. "I can get rid of this thing, Green!"

Before I could protest, she zapped the cage with a ball of electricity. The force-field around the cage crackled and fizzed with waves of yellow lightning bolt before they all flew out, smashing a hole in one of the Kitchen cabinets.

"It has a Reverse Energy Forcefeild," I told her quickly.

She pointed her palm at the cage agin as she threw more electricity at it. For a moment the invisible box around the cage glowed before it brightened so much that we all looked away, Frost and Kyd Wykkyd freezing for a moment.

Spark pointed her finger at the cage and with a single zap, the lock on the door sizzled and crumbled to the ground.

I immediately shoved the door open and rushed out with her right behind me as Kyd Wykkyd and Frost watched the both of us rush down the hall.

"This way!" Spark called to me.

We took a sharp left, suddenly facing Gizmo and Argent fighting.

"Okay, _not_ this way!" Spark replied quickly.

We turned right, heading down a flight of steps. Mammoth suddenly came into view, noticing us.

"Hey, they're getting away!" He roared.

Spark threw a ball of electricity at him as two Billy Numerousness' ran around the corner.

I turned and sprinted to the opposite hallway ,running pretty much down random pathways until I couldn't figure out where I was really running to in the Hive Five's Tower.

"She went this way, Billy!"

"No, she went this way, Billy!"

I turned and ran down another stairwell at the sound of Billy Numerous's doubles arguing

Where in the Hive Five's Tower was I?

I turned to look over my shoulder and found the shadow of See-More crossing along, arguing with Billy Numerous.

"We'll go this way!" Billy Numerous said, rushing back the other way with his double.

"Gizmo needs to work on his forcefeilds," See-More said to himself.

I bit my lip, turning and running down another corridor.

Than I froze and tensed my muscles as I stared at a dead end.

See-More's shadow grew bigger on the wall. My heart hammered, filling my ears as his shadow got close while he mumbled to himself about Gizmo needed to learn more about electricity fields.

Suddenly another shadow appeared next to See-More. Kyd Wykkyd, of course.

"Oh, hey," See-More said casually. "Did you check Sector Y? I already went through Sector W."

Kyd Wykkyd turned, his shadow getting closer along with See-More.

Why can't the Hive Five keep house plants? Some plant that I could use!

Around the corner walked See-More and Kyd Wykkyd.

See-More grinned with glee, his eyeball changing to an exclamation point. "Run out of directions, Green?"

I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I ran at him, trying to remember what Kid Flash had taught me about fighting skills, and kicked up.

See-More yelled as he clutched his stomach.

I turned the corner, running as fast as I could away from the two Hive Five members.

"Green!"

I turned in the direction of Jinx's voice, starting up the stairwell before turning left to run down the hallway.

A sudden dark slash in the air made me stop and back up as Kyd Wykkyd appeared.

For a moment I just stared at him. He blinked once, grabbing the edge of his cape as I raised my arms, ready to defend myself if need be though it probably wouldn't do much against his steel-edged fabric.

Then he stopped. He bit his lip for a moment and then... he disappeared in a little black circle.

I just stared at the space of the hallway that he teleported from.

"Green!" Argent flew around the corner from the doorway with Jinx not far behind her. "Oh, we're so happy to see you!"

I shook my head, grinning as Argent hugged me enthusiastically, still hovering a foot off the ground. Jinx smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

And we got out of the Hive Five's Tower as quickly as they'd come.

Back at our own Tower, Frost and Kid Flash played their favorite car racing game as Jinx tried different combinations of jewelry at the windows.

Argent and Spark were talking, giggling on the couch.

I had already told them how they wanted the Entrance Code so that they could get in undetected. But, I left out the part about Kyd Wykkyd letting me get away.

Why had he just let me go so quickly? They captured me and put me in a forcefeild-slash-cage and then he just let me go after the rest of my team ambushed his Tower?

It really made no sense but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Whoever I ran over the though it my head, it either made me smile for some odd reason or it made me frown and question more about how they could just be deciding to get Argent instead next time.

"Green, come here!" Spark called with a laugh as Argent smiled, floating up into the air with a twirl.

I smiled, walking over to my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I liked this chapter a lot. <strong>

**I just had to write it because I had this from the beginning with Kyd Wykkyd letting her get away and stuff. ABOUT THAT WHOLE LETTING HER GET AWAY THING!**

**What did you think? Why would Kyd Wykkyd let Green get away?**

**I think Frost's POV is next. I am considering writing some chapter in Jinx and Kid Flash's POV's too as well as Argent's but only if you guys want me to. **

**I would to thank my reviewer for last chapter:**

_shipperfreak_

**Thanks! We will have our SYOT (submit your own Titan) next chapter! I am SUPER EXCITED! (Pun not intended there)**

**Tell me what you want to see! Do you want to see the Original Teen Titans more? Do you want to see Flinx more in the next chapters? What about Green & Spark & Frost & Argent?**

**I want to go write Chapter Four now so... Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~Meghan**


	4. Frost: Glass Hero Rose

**Frost's POV**

"Argent, c'mon!" I knocked on her bedroom door, waiting for her to answer. How long does it take her to get ready? She puts on a dress and shoes, does that honestly take you over an hour.

I raised my my fist to knock again. "Kid Flash called a meeting and we have been on you for an hour and I-"

Her door opened and she folded her arms. "Can't a person just get ready in peace?"

"If that peace doesn't take you an hour. What were you doing in there anyway, cleaning the place?" I asked her incongruously.

I peered around her delicate shoulder (which wasn't hard considering s he was a head shorter than me,) and glanced around the room. She like the Gothic theme that was all ruby and coal black.

Argent stepped out, shutting her door. "Thinking of taking my necklace again?"

I grinned at her as we started to walk down the hallway where I could hear Spark going in her quick, animated voice.

Once we got into the living room lit up with sunlight streaming in through the full-view windows, the meeting began. Spark went ahead and sat down on the couch as Kid Flash stood at the front of the coffee-table, facing us all.

"Can we go shopping soon?" Argent asked him curiously.

Kid Flash stared at her for a moment, confused at her random question.

"Yeah," Jinx said with a firm nod, tilting her head. "I need some new boots and jewelry."

I never quite understood Jinx's obsession with shiny objects and clothing, but it was like she was a crow. I had decided a long time ago that was just because she used to be a villain trying to get in with the Brotherhood of Evil.

Kid Flash seemed slightly annoyed. Whenever the girls started talking fashion or shopping, we were both lost. Give me a sweatshirt, I'll wear it for a week. Ask Jinx and she wants to go to the store every other day.

"We need more guys in this group," II said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

Kid Flash cracked a smile, running his hand through his hair as he tried to get our meeting back on track. "Okay, so we've been tracking Dr. Light and Cheshire as well as the Hive Five."

Green squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. How could she not feel all weird about hearing about the Hive Five after they captured her?

"So, we need to figure out where Cheshire is going next after the Museum swap that she pulled-" Kid Flash began before he was interrupted by the alarm suddenly going off as the windows lit up with the screen of Lift City's map.

A little red dot blinked at the site of the City Vault.

"Titans, go!"

We all leaped up, running (or in Argent's flying, and Kid Flash's case, zipping by,) until we got downstairs. Argent dissapeared into the sky as she flew along with Kid Flash giving Spark her piggy-back ride.

Jinx and Green got in the car with me as we all went down the streets of Lift City.

Argent's petite form floated above the buildings before she paused, staring around the corner with a puzzled look on her face.

"Turn around the corner, the City Vault's hat way," Green said quickly, pointing from beside me as Jinx pressed her palm against the car window.

I turned the steering wheel before slowing down in front of the City Vault where a large crowd was gathered around the building with a Newscaster speaking quickly in a delighted tone.

A couple of the trees were missing their leaves and the ground had a couple of scorch marks in swirling patterns that were so clearly Overload.

I got quickly, following by the rest of my team as well shoved ourselves inside the group of people to hear what they were saying while they all talked with large smiles on their lips.

"And she has been known more to be a Civilian Hero, but she single handedly took down Overload while she was walking with her magic!" The woman said.

A Civilian Hero taking down Overload with their magic? Which Hero were they talking about?

"Tiger-Lily has done it again!" The lady continued as the crowd applauded. She pointed to something on the ground that resembled a glass rose that reflected prisms of light from the street form it's glittering petals. "This is Tiger-Lily's signature which she leaves each time she helps to save our city!"

"Tiger-Lily?" I asked Jinx who shrugged. I wasn't completely familiar with her Hero name.

Kid Flash motioned for us to leave before we attracted too much attention in our Hero costumes than we already had.

Once we back to the Tower, Spark tossed her gloves onto the table, flopping onto the couch. "Well, that was boring."

"Tiger-Lily seems familiar..." Argent said, tapping her chin as she sat on the end of the couch. "Is she part of Titans North?"

I shook my head quickly, focusing my light blue eyes on Spark's hands as she drew little strings of light int he air that crackled before fading with a fizz. "She's probably just a local Honorary Titan."

"She would have a communicator if she were an Honorary Titan," Green pointed out as she played with the ends of her blonde hair from near the windows.

Jinx nodded quickly. "Besides, what about her signature little Hero gift?"

"Why don't we have a cool signature Hero gifty-thingy?" I asked curiously.

Spark giggled, sitting up from the couch. "I thought ours was frozen clouds."

"That frozen cloud deal only happened once," I reminded her with a smile.

"Well," Argent said as she kicked her feet against the couch as Kid Flash brought about five plates of food over for us all. "I, for one, want to find out who this new Hero is."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong>** FOUR IS DONE! WOO-HOO!**

**So did you guys like it? This chapter was pretty boring, yeah it was pretty boring, but next chapter is Spark and it gets really exciting! I hope to see some reviews!**

**Thanks for my reviewer:**

_MarluxiaSasakiDoom_

**I hope that I will see more reviews next chapter! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! **

**Thanks**** for Reading! Leave a review!**

**~Meghan**


	5. Spark: Sneaky Red X

**Spark's P****OV**

"Hurry up, Spark!"

I yanked my boot on, hopping along as I laced it up.

"Spark!"

"Hold on a second!" I screamed back at Frost as I ran out of my bedroom door. The alarm kept on flashing red, screeching throughout our Titan's Tower.

"Me and Jinx will take the situation with the bank," Kid Flash said once I got outside. "You guys all go see what's going on at the Bioplant."

Argent nodded, flying up in the air.

Frost, Green and I all got int he car as Kid Flash picked Jinx up and carried her off to the East side of town.

The drive to the Bioplant was fairy quick, it was just on all these twisty roads near the top of a mountain. The place tested plants and grew different kinds to make new technology and foods... and different types of poisons fresh from a flower of tree.

Frost parked the car and we all got out.

The wind around the mountain was chilly, whipping my butter-colored hair around. Frost pointed up at the dark clouds that were looming over us above the abstractly-shaped grey building surrounded by pine trees.

"I thin t's going to rain soon," He said quickly.

"Well then let's get this little mission done quickly- I don't want to be fighting someone in the rain," I said. Electricity doesn't mix well when it comes to lots of water. If my teammates were wet, I could accidentally hit them with an electric energy wave rather than the villain.

"Let's go around back," Argent said as she floated down beside us, skimming a few feet off the ground as she zoomed around the back while we all ran.

I aimed my finger at the electronic door lock, just giving it a small little zap to scramble the Entrance censors for a couple of minutes.

Everyone else followed me into the dark hallway lit by rectangular windows up near the top left. Door lined the hallway on the right before leading to a large domed room.

"C'mon," Frost said, motioning with his hand as we all walked down the hallway.

I lightly tapped the power-box near the door, all the lights flickering to life.

I smiled, satisfied int he golden glow before following my teammates in the big domed room. The whole thing was full of plants with the dome being a large window which would let light filter in on a sunny day.

Green smiled, her blue eyes glancing around the room. "I like it here already."

"Why was the alarm going off?" Argent asked curiously as we walked out on the steel-mesh deck that over-looked the room.

I shrugged, walking down the metal steps on the left, listening to clanging noise that my feet made whenever I stepped down. "We're going to find out why the alarm went off by exploring."

Argent flew over the the room with her hands clasped against her chest, squinting down at the plants. Frost, Green, and I all began to walk through the rows of plants hanging from the walls or in large wooden boxes, high up on the concrete floor damp with moisture.

Green ran her hands over a silky-looking jade leaf that was decorating the stem of a rather large orange flower. "It's so pretty in here."

"But we're not here to look around at the greenery," Frost said as he looked around, Argent landing softly beside us all as she put a hand on her hip.

"Do you think the alarm went off by accident?" she asked curiously.

I cocked my head, staring at a cricket that was poised on a leaf before leaping over to some tree trunk. "Do you think one of these little bugs would've set off the alarm?"

"Doubt it," Green responded quickly as she walked around the corner to another row of plants.

I sighed as I dropped my hand beside my side in a bored motion. "I was expecting Cheshire to be here or something to chase us off."

Frost flashed a grin. "Yeah, that would've been fun than just walking around for some invisible bugs."

I stuck out my tongue, playing with one of my silver gloves.

The communicator on Argent's waist suddenly beeped loudly, making her pick it up, all of us piling behind her to look at the circular screen where Jinx was staring boredly around the street in front of the bank while Kid Flash started speaking, directly in front of the screen. "We didn't find anyone over here at the Bank so it was probably just a false alarm or something."

"We can't find anyone here either," Frost said quickly as Argent shifted her weight to speak.

"What are the chances of two alarms randomly going off here at the Bioplant and the Bank?" she asked.

Kid Flash shrugged. "That's what I was thinking."

"We think someone could just have messed with the alarm systems over here at the Bank," Jinx said as she walked up behind Kid Flash.

Argent nodded, opening her mouth before something suddenly stuck to the wall beside us.

We all jumped, turning to stare at the wall where a single red 'X' was glowing.

"Was that 'X' there before?" Green asked.

I shrugged, staring at it. "Wouldn't we have noticed a blinking red 'X' on the wall?"

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked from the communicator.

The red 'X' suddenly started to make popping noises, making us all jump back further as it light up even brighter to the point where we had to turn away.

Something hard hit my head as Argent gasped while the sound of the communicator falling to the ground and smashing sounded. I turned, throwing out a ball of electricity that hit the opposite wall with a burst of yellow shimmer.

"Aw, c'mon, you can use your little electrical powers better than that?" A voice said with a strange echo.

Frost stepped forward toward a shadow that was standing in a doorway on the right, sweeping his arm through air, which made a large wave of ice shards sling themselves until they stuck into the concrete steps.

I got up to my feet, the red glowing 'X' having faded as Argent flew up into the air and Green balled up her fists as her hands glowed with green energy.

The shadow suddenly appeared again after it had dissapeared from the steps, running along behind the plants. I ran forward, careful not to use any electricity on the plants as I watched Argent pulling her hand back to throw a plasma block at the shadow.

Green sliced through the air with her hand, large, thorny plants off to the side suddenly slithering to the floor as they shot after the shadow.

"You kids have to work harder than that," the voice said with a dark laugh before leaping so high up into the air, they almost reached Argent, and let us all get a good look at him and his villain's costume.

He was wearing a bat-like cap on a full-body black outfit that a red 'X' across his chest with a black hood up and a mask that resembled a skull on it with another red 'X' on it's forehead that made me recognize him from Kid Flash's villains book where he kept information on all of them.

He curled up into a ball, snatching something from a belt he had on before throwing four red discs into the air.

Each disc opened up to reveal the shape of (what else?) red X's with a rope connecting them all together as the laced together to wrap around Argent's legs. She immediately stopped hovering, slipping from the air before Frost rolled forward to catch her.

The villain landed on the floor ever-so-quietly before sweeping his cape to the side and running through the stairway to the right.

"Titans, go!" Frost said as we all sprinted after him. The villain's cape swished around an edge here and there as we ran through large tunnels with metal pathways and yellowish lights.

We came to a fork between two other tunnels, pausing for a moment before Frost said "Split up!"

Me and Argent turned and ran to the left as he and Green went to the right. The tunnel led a large storage room full of boxes and crates along with a second flight of stairs leading to a door up on the opposite wall.

Argent floated up, staring down the hallway before turning back around and calling down to me "I don't see anything in the hallway!"

A shadow suddenly leaped up into the air and tackled Argent. The two of them crashed into a large box making a plume of packing peanuts fly up into the air as a large red 'X' flung itself at me.

I waved my hand at it as a jolt of electricity ran through my fingertips and to the letter. The 'X' didn't even spark as it smacked into my stomach, sticking me against the wall where I squirmed under the sticky letter.

A large red bar appeared in the air which swung itself at the villain who did a simple back-flip that Jinx would be proud of before Argent flew up into the air.

I pressed my palm against one side of the large 'X' that stuck me to the wall and listed to the glue-like sound that it made when it melted to the floor. I immediately ran forward and kicked at that villain.

He edged sleekly out of the way as Argent made a large square out of plasma. He turned to the side, spinning around it as I punched at him, my fist charged with electricity as my hand caught him in the shoulder.

He gasped as he grabbed his shoulder before tilting his head as he quickly backed up the stairs. "Good one."

Then he turned and ran up the steps, disspearing into the dark hallway. Argent flew up to follow but I held up my hand. "No, you go tell Frost and Green that he's over here and I'll take of him."

She looked at me for moment, before nodding and flying back through the tunnel that we'd come from. I watched her dissapear around the tunnel bend before climbing the stairs and running after the villain through the halls.

A light filtered in at the end which I ran quicker to until I saw a large room full of lights with a glass case in the center, down at the bottom as I was up on even more steps which opened up to the big room. In the glass case was a single purple vial that the villain was leaning towards.

"Stop!" I shouted, throwing a bolt of electricity down near him.

He laughed, backing up from the now dark circle on the white ground. "Of course, blondie."

"Don't call me that," I growled as I walked down the stairs with my fingers sparking. "Who are you and what're you doing here?"

He pointed to the red 'X' design on his chest. "Isn't it obvious, blondie? I'm Red X, thief extraordinaire."

I scowled, stepping away from the steps and close to him. He motioned to the vial beside him. "I need that so if you wouldn't mind leaving my to my business I would much appreciate it, blondie."

I flicked my wrist, sending a little yellow stream of light at his hand which he shook.

"Oh, right, your Spark," he said as he folded his arms. "Titans Southeast, Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Frost, Green, and Spark."

I jumped forward as I went to punch him again before he grabbed my wrist quickly, twisting my arm behind my back. I gasped as he pinned my hand between my shoulder blades before putting his mouth (or mask,) beside my ear. "Easy, will you?"

I bit my lip, letting an electric wave travel down my arm before he sucked in air as he let me go. I threw another electric ball at him which he flipped over before landing on his feet quietly as as a cat while I blinked in surprised silence that also a bit awe at the amazing acrobatics he could do.

"Like I said about the vial, I just need to take it and then we can just go our separate ways," he said in a taunting sort of way

"No thanks," I hissed.

He grabbed an 'X' form his belt before it tossing it at me. The little letter bounced on the ground, skittering along before it paused and the ends let out a ruby colored gas that had the scent of roses.

I hacked as I tried to wave the fog away from my vision to see where Red X had gone. By the time the fog cleared there was no one inside of the room with me and the vial that Red X was after was gone.

I clenched my fists before kicking the red 'X' on the floor.

"Spark, there you are!" I heard Green call.

I turned around to find Argent leading Frost and Green down the steps.

"Where'd he run off to?" Frost asked, looking around the room.

I put my hands on my hips, sighing. "He got away."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Sorry this took a bit to get posted and sorry that it didn't really have much. I just needed to include Red X already but we will get back to the Hive Five and that other mystery Hero next chapter. **

**Speaking of Tiger-Lily, the character's creator pointed out to me that I said that her signature hero thingy was rose but it's a lily. Sorry about that one I totally forgot the flower part of her name! Haha!**

**But I hope to see some reviews! Who and what do you want to see in this story? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
